1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a light emitting element that is a spontaneous light emitting type display element such as an electro luminescence (EL) element and an organic EL element.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a light emitting display device including an organic EL display device, a light emitting layer is held between a common electrode and a pixel electrode that is light reflecting. Respective pixels of a light emitting display device are isolated by a bank layer composed of an insulation layer that is light transmitting, and a pixel electrode is separately disposed for each pixel, and a peripheral part of the pixel electrode is covered by the bank layer.
JPH10-255986A describes disposing a black material in contact with a translucent electrode on a light emitting display.
A part of light that a light emitting layer of the organic EL display device emits is incident onto the inside of the bank layer and may be reflected by a pixel electrode. When light emitted from the light emitting layer is reflected by the peripheral part of the pixel electrode that exists under the bank layer, it goes outside via a neighboring pixel, and a light leakage and light mixing occur, which might cause a deterioration of a display quality.